


A Bar So Dark We Forget Who We Are

by DeadMilitia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bar, College, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strangers, no youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: Phil is a stressed out college student who needs some fun. He decides to go to a bar where he meets Dan. Phil didn't expect the night to go this way. Dan knew exactly how he wanted the night to go and all the right dance moves to make it happen.





	A Bar So Dark We Forget Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but this came from watching Rent. This song Mimi sings at the cat scratch club was what inspired it.

Phil had been hitting his head against his desk for the last ten minutes. He was hoping to knock some ideas out. He would accept anything at this point. College essays were satan in paper form as far as he was concerned. He never imagined college would be this hard. He did well through all of school so he thought college would be a breeze. Boy was he wrong.

"Stupid useless brain," Phil hit his head with each word. Letting out a groan and keeping his forehead pressed against the desk. After a few minutes of hating his life, he glanced over at the clock by his bed. It was already midnight. He spent another Saturday night sat at this desk. Based on all of the movies and stories he had heard he thought he would be partying all weekend.

He stared at the half written essay in hatred. He hadn't done much of anything fun since arriving at college. He was so afraid of failing that he didn't risk doing anything other than studying. He was getting worn out and he could feel it. He needed a little fun and maybe some booze. After a few minutes of debating it, he stood up to get dressed. One night of fun wasn't going to hurt anything. He would spend a few hours letting loose then come home to sleep and finish his essay tomorrow.

He put on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, his dark red sneakers, and grabbed his red jacket. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going but he figured it couldn't be too hard to find some place with booze. He rememered his house mates talking about a bar called Mockingbird Tavern. It was a bar a lot of college student went to. I was bound to have a good time there. I looked up the address on my phone before heading that way. It was only about a fifteen minute walk from campus.

After showing his I.D. to the doorman, he went inside. His first priority was to hit the bar and order a drink. After getting his drink, he turned to watch the people dancing around the room. He saw a few people he recognized. One guy caught his attention. He was dancing up against someone way older than him and he didn't even look old enough to get into the bar. Phil watched as he swayed his hips and moved against the older man. The man behind him was getting handsy but he didn't seem to mind. Phil shifted a bit when he realized his body was enjoying the show. For a brief moment, they met eyes and the guy smirked at him.

Phil turned back to the bartender to order another drink. While he waited, someone came up next to him and leaned against the bar.

"Hey, Michael," the boy from the dance floor shouted. When the bartender turned to look at him, the boy gave a hand gesture to which Michael nodded. After getting Phil his drink he went to work on another one. So this boy was a frequent visitor. Michael set the drink in front of the boy and went to tend to other costumers.

"Did you enjoy the show?" The boy finally said, smirking as he took a drink. Phil stared at him wide-eyed. He didn't know what to say making the boy chuckle. "I don't mind that you were staring. I enjoy an audience." He said with a wink. Phil's body definitely reacted to that.

"What's your name?" Phil asked over the loud music.

"Dan but you can call me anything you'd like, baby." Dan smirked, taking another drink. Phil couldn't help the smirk on his lips.

"I'm Phil," he replied. Dan smiled as he finished the rest of his drink.

"Wanna dance?" Dan asked, slowly walking towards the dance floor. Phil smirked as Dan danced around provocatively. Phil downed the rest of his drink before striding over to Dan. Phil bit his lip as Dan danced against him in a way that could only be descriped as sexual. Phil allowed himself to get caught up in Dan. The boy moved in a way that had Phil wanting more. Dan pushed himself against Phil and ground his hips against him. Dan moved his lips next to Phil's ear.

"I want you," Dan whispered. Phil was definitely turned on now.

"Is there somewhere private we can go?" Phil asked, glancing around the bar. Dan smirked and took Phil's hand before leading him through the crowd of people. Phil had never been one to just hook up with a stranger. He had only had sex with a few people and it was all ones he had been in a relationship with. But here he was being led into into a public bathroom by a stranger. Dan pushed Phil into a stall and shut the door behind them.

As soon as Dan turned around, he attached his lips to Phil's neck. He kissed and sucked at it until he was sure there would be a mark. Once satisfied with what he created, Dan pulled away. He gave Phil a seductive look before moving to his knees. He reached up to undo Phil's pants. Phil took a deep breath, feeling a bit nervous but mostly excited. He hadn't realized how much he needed a release before meeting Dan.

Phil sucked in a sharp breath when Dan took him all the way down to the base of his cock. He pulled back and began bobbing his head on Phil's dick. Phil was letting out moans as Dan pleasured him. This was definitely more pleasing than any blow job he had ever received. It was obvious that Dan had done this more than once. Phil buried his hand into Dan's brown hair, giving it a small tuck that made Dan moan.

Dan pulled off of Phil, smirking at the panting man in front of him. He loved the satisfied look he always got from men. He leaned forward and began kissing Phil, taking his cock in his hands and gently stroking it. He pulled away from the kiss and whispered to Phil.

"I want you to fuck me." Phil moaned at those words and reached down to undo Dan's pants and push them to the floor. He spit in his hand and began stroking Dan, making the younger man moan and pant. He loved getting attention from his hook ups. Though usually he was the one giving all of the pleasure.

"Do you have a condom?" Phil asked, realizing that he didn't have one. He didn't exactly get much action so carrying around condoms wasn't something he did. Dan smirked and leaned down to dig his wallet out of his pocket. Phil bit his lip as he stared at Dan's ass. Dan turned to hand Phil the condom and a small bottle of lube he kept in his jeans.

"I don't need stretched, I'm ready," Dan informed Phil, the words going straight to Phil's dick. Phil hurriedly undid the condom, rolled it on, and lubed up himself and Dan before carefully pushing in. He was surprised to find that Dan actually was stretched. "Oh, fuck," Dan moaned. Phil would normally build up to a fast pace but something told him that Dan could take it. He pulled back and slammed into Dan, making the younger man moan loudly.

Phil pounded into Dan hard enough to rattle the stall wall. Their moans and curses filled the bathroom. Neither one cared that anyone could walk in and hear them fucking. All that mattered was getting off. Phil had definitely needed this. He picked up his pace, thrusting as hard and fast as he could and making Dan practically scream in pleasure. A few more thrusts and Dan came with a loud moan. Phil fucked him hard through his orgasm, making it a much stronger experience. Phil was close but wasn't quite there yet. He fucked Dan hard for a few more minutes before he felt his own orgasm building up.

"Can I cum on you?" Phil asked, panting hard. Dan only moaned and nodded his head. Phil thrusted a few more times, working hard to build up his release. Once he felt he was close enough, he yanked out and pulled off the condom. It only took one stroke of his hand before he was coming on Dan's lower back. Moaning as he released. It had been a while and it felt amazing.

They both stood there breathing heavy as they came down from their high. Dan loved guys like Phil who weren't afraid to give it all they got. Most guys were sloppy and fast, leaving Dan unsatisfied and usually without his own orgasm. Every once in a while he would find a guy like Phil who knew how to please. Dan grabbed some toilet paper and tried to clean his back off.

"Here," Phil said, grabbing some paper as well and helping Dan clean off. "That was amazing. I really needed that. I've been so stressed with school lately. This is the first time I've gone out and had fun since arriving at campus." Phil told him. Dan smirked at him as he began to redress himself.

"Well, how about we swap numbers and if you ever need a some more stress relief you can hit me up. I wouldn't mind making this a regular thing. You're fucking amazing," Dan told him, loving the slight ache he had in his rear. Normally he would have to find another guy to fuck in order to get somewhat satisfied. Not tonight though. Phil did a great job at giving Dan what he wanted.

"I'm cool with that," Phil said, taking out his phone and handing it to Dan who did the same. They swapped numbers and then Dan smirked at Phil.

"I hope it won't be too long before you stressed and horny again." Dan winked before opening the stall door and leaving. Phil stood there for another minute just thinking about what just happened. It was the first time he had done anything like this and he found that he really enjoyed it. He knew he wasn't going to wait long before hooking up with Dan again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so that happened. Also, I wrote this in an hour at 4 this morning when I should have been asleep because I have a busy day. I'm currently sitting in the waiting room while my sister is in therapy. I now have to post this without anyone catching a word... Especially my mom who is sitting literally in the next chair over and likes to look over my shoulder...


End file.
